Replaced and Forgotten
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Cynder was the first Pokemon Zackari obtained. He thought that what they had was special. Apparently he was wrong, thanks to the Eevee that has captured his trainer's complete and full attention. He knew it was over, because of that pokemon...


**You know how when you have a boy/girlfriend and you do, like, EVERYTHING with them, and then suddenly it's like someone else is intruding, and they start doing all the stuff with that person that you had planned, and thought was set in stone, that you would specifically do with your boy/girlfriend? Well, that's what inspired this. Only, my real ending is much different. In spite of that cruel, cold note, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Cynder hated standing around, doing nothing. He was so used to training, jumping at any chance to help his trainer. He loved her and would give his life for her. But recently, the feeling wasn't mutual at all.

He glared over at the Eevee that Zackari was currently brushing. She was smiling widely as the Pokémon licked her hand in joy. She giggled and petted him, each stroke of her hand full of love, adoration, and attention.

It took all of Cynder's self-control not to burn the Eevee to a crisp right then and there.

He lay down by a tree in the forest clearing they were camped in and placed his head on his paws. _What happened to me? I used to mean everything to her…_ He could feel his soul spiraling downward into a depression. It was odd to him; he had never felt his sad and alone in his life.

Since the day that she timidly picked up his pokeball in Professor Elm's lab and released him, he knew that she would never leave him. The way she smiled when she saw him and picked him up gently, cradling him in her arms rather than just holding him… He missed it. Being a Cyndaquil certainly had its advantages, but now that he was a Typhlosion, he could better protect her.

Unfortunately, that also meant that she couldn't hold him like she used to, and that she could no longer carry him on her shoulder. In fact, he had found himself doing that for her. She had ridden on his back before, when she was beyond tired and was desperate to get to the next town.

Eevee's happy bark shook him from his thoughts. Zackari knelt by the young Pokémon and tapped its nose playfully. Cynder felt a knot form in his stomach. _Why… Why did you leave me?_ He moaned deep in his throat and turned over, away from the scene. He could vaguely hear them walking away. _And good riddance. I hope she leaves that Eevee out there and never brings it back._

* * *

Later in the day, when the last rays of the evening were just disappearing beneath the horizon, Zackari returned. Eevee was safe in its pokeball, and she was tired. She had spent most of her afternoon training her new Pokémon and chatting with Ethan on her PokeGear. She missed him terribly, not having seen him for quite a few weeks.

She tilted her head slightly when she saw the campsite. "Why is Cynder out…?" She wondered aloud. Then she remembered that she had let him out for him to get some fresh air and exercise. But at the moment, he looked quite lifeless.

"Cynder, are you ok?" She asked as she walked over to him. He shivered, grunting a reply.

She knelt next to him and ran her hand over his fur. "You feel a bit cold… Come on. I'll build a fire and you can lie next to it and get warmed up. How does that sound?"

He sluggishly got to his feet and stumbled to where her bag was lying. She gave him a weak smile and went to get some firewood. Cynder stared into empty space, feeling quite numb. He didn't know how long he had been lying near the tree. He figured he must have fallen asleep at some point.

Zackari came back and within a few minutes had the fire all ready to go. "Cynder, can you spare a spark?" A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. She had first used that term when he was a small Cyndaquil, and they were cold and wet in a cave. They had a good laugh about it after the fire was burning brightly.

He moved his head toward the pile of sticks and wood and blew a small puff of flame at it. Soon the fire was burning brightly, happily, as the wood popped and crackled. Zackari sighed as she sat back. She noticed that Cynder didn't look any different than before. "Cynder, what's bothering you?" She laid her hand on his head softly.

Cynder flinched at her touch. She sighed quickly. "It's because of Eevee, isn't it?"

_She always figures me out…_ He nodded and whined, looking up at her with red somber eyes. Her brow creased thoughtfully. "I'm sorry. I just had to train Eevee."

He looked away. _Excuses, excuses…_ Then he felt her arms around his neck. "But you're my favorite, you know."

"Ty…" He nuzzled her head with his own, feeling her soft black hair against his fur.

"Next time I get a new pokemon that needs to be trained desperately, I'll let you help, ok?"

Cynder could feel the cold, aching feeling he had had earlier ebb away. He had been too hasty, he decided, to think that he had really been replaced. Zackari would never do that to him. He was her first, her only, and her last. He knew it, confirmed it, as she laid against him for warmth. He curled around her small frame and closed his eyes. It would be good to sleep happily tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please~!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
